Lego Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape
| runtime = 22 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Lego Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape is a film based on Jurassic World. It was originally a five-part miniseries before it was merged into a film that was bundled with Jurassic World that was released on October 18, 2016. Plot As Simon Masrani takes Claire Dearing in his helicopter for a ride, he does some aerial maneuvers which leads to him accidentally crashing into the aviary and falling out of his helicopter. Owen Grady appears and saves Simon with his trained Pteranodon Tango after doing some training on his Velociraptors. As Simon is taken away by an ambulance, Claire is told by Simon that they need a new attraction for Jurassic World while the aviary is being repaired. In the bushes, Vic Hoskins is shown hunting dinosaurs as he prepares to shoot it. Meanwhile, Claire plans to make a new dinosaur. When Owen says that it is impossible to make a dinosaur species, Dr. Henry Wu states that he can make one as he fuses the DNA of a Velociraptor with a Carnotaurus to form a Carnoraptor.In Jurassic World: The Game and the Jurassic World: Dino Hybrid toyline, Carnoraptor is a fusion of a Carnotaurus and a Pyroraptor. During the evening, Vic is still hunting the dinosaur. When Owen heads to the old part of the island, he sees different hybrid dinosaurs like the Ankylodocus (an Ankylosaurus/''Diplodocus'' hybrid), a Ankyntrosaurus (an Ankylosaurus/''Kentrosaurus'' hybrid), a Carnoraptor, a Spinoraptor (a Spinosaurus/''Utahraptor'' hybrid), and a Stegoceratops (a Triceratops/''Stegosaurus'' hybrid). While driving the gyrosphere through the jungle, Vic chases the dinosaur which turns out to be a park employee dressed as a dinosaur. The mascot is saved by one of the hybrids who kicks Vic's gyrosphere away. Owen then brings the employee to the sight of the new attraction as he is dressed as a hot dog the next day. After Claire names a Dilophosaurus Red due to the color of its retractable frill, she joins Owen and Dr. Wu in documenting the Indominus Rex as it is shown to like the hot dogs. When it sees the hot dog mascot, it escapes its paddock and chases after him even when night falls. This causes Claire to summon the ACU to handle the situation. Claire then saves the hot dog mascot by crashing her truck into the Indominus Rex while landing on its back. She then slides down the Indominus Rex's tail and into Owen's arms. Even though Owen calls upon his trained Velociraptors for help, it is discovered that the Indominus Rex has Velociraptor DNA in it as it causes the Velociraptors to turn on the ACU. Even though Claire and the ACU Troopers use rope and some tranquilizers on it, the Indominus Rex quickly rises again. After figuring out that the Indominus Rex is heading to the raptor pens and speaking to Lowery about the available foods on Isla Nublar, Claire leaves a trail of hot dogs for the Indominus Rex to follow which leads them to the hot dog mascot. Following a brief stomachache, the Indominus Rex starts going on a rampage as Owen heads to the restricted area. As Claire reestablishes a bond with the Velociraptors, Owen appears with the elderly Tyrannosaurus and the other dinosaur hybrids as they push the Indominus Rex into a pit. The next day, Claire has tamed Red as she, Masrani, and the other park visitors watch the new attraction that involves the dinosaurs playing soccer with the gyrosphere as a ball as Vic is still inside it. In another area of Isla Nublar, Dr. Wu is seen training with another Indominus Rex that has red spines on its back. It roars at Dr. Wu as the film ends. Cast * David Gunning as ACU Trooper * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing * Jake Johnson as Lowery Cruthers * Lauren Lapkus as Vivian Krill * A.J. Locascio as Owen Grady * Zachary Levi as Dino Man/Hot Dog Man * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Simon Masrani * Fred Tatasciore as Vic Hoskins * B.D. Wong as Henry Wu Notes References External links * Category:2016 television films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:English-language films Category:Lego films Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park films Category:2010s animated short films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Computer-animated short films Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Films based on works by Michael Crichton Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Stephanie Economou